


비

by cenji



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenji/pseuds/cenji
Summary: JangTag are waiting in the rain.





	비

The rain falls in fat drops from the doorway of the library and has been doing so for over half an hour already. Jangjun can say that because that's how long it’s been since the librarian kicked he and Youngtaek out and how long they’ve been waiting for Seungmin to come pick them up. (In Jangjun’s car, mind you. Seungmin only has it because Jangjun, being a kind and munificent hyung, let him borrow it to get to an Ailee concert).

  
The silvery Moon is choked behind banks of cloud. Before them, the wide open courtyard between the library and the Engineering building, is lit up by the university’s old fashioned streetlamps. They glow a palid white. Jangjun frowns at the rain splashing in the pools of light. The concrete looks slick and dangerous. In the middle of the courtyard stands a larger than life size statue of the founder. In this light he looks jolly and vaguely smug. Jangjun frowns at him too.

  
Youngtaek nudges him. He has his phone in his hand. The bright screen makes Jangjun wince.

  
“Seungmin says he’s stuck behind some sheep.”

  
“He’s what?”

  
“I don’t know, but that’s what he says,” Youngtaek shrugs, always one to take the strangest things in stride, “I think we should make a run for it.”

  
“No,” Jangjun shoots the suggestion down immediately.

  
“But Hyung, it’s cold! If we just crossed to the Engineering building at least we could wait inside.”

  
“No. We’d be soaked before we’d even passed Smiley McAssface there,” he gestures towards their illustrious founder, “You just got over one cold, do you want to catch another?”

  
Youngtaek blinks at him. Jangjun sniffs. Doing his best to remain inscrutable, he directs his gaze back up to the sky, where the clouds stained by city lights are swallowing up the stars.

  
“You’re in a bad mood, huh?” Youngtaek comments.

  
Jangjun sighs. He throws an arm around Youngtaek’s shoulders. His younger friend is essentially a lengthy pile of sticks, of course he’s cold.

  
“Sorry. I’m not, I just want to go home and sleep.”

  
Youngtaek remains blissfully quiet for a while, leaning into Jangjun’s side. The rain seems to be letting up, Jangjun thinks, just a little. But then a fresh breeze sweeps through the courtyard and the constant beat of the raindrops on the concrete is just as heavy as it was again. The pools of light below the streetlamps shiver and Youngtaek buries closer into Jangjun’s entirely too thin jumper.

  
“You know,” Youngtaek pipes up after a moment, If we were in the Engineering building, I could buy you a Pepsi from the vending machine. Then you wouldn’t be tired.”

  
“I don’t want Pepsi,” Jangjun claims. He can feel Youngtaek staring up at him so, “Well, okay, I want Pepsi less than I want you to not get pneumonia,” he concedes.

  
“So kind.”

  
“More like Jaeseok-hyung would murder me,” he squawks, “He’d slip cyanide into kimbap or something. Then he’d be like, ‘Jangjun-ah, eat this to keep your strength up'. And then I’d eat it and then I’d be dead and you’d have no one to help you with music theory.”

  
Youngtaek cackles, long fingers twisting in Jangjun’s jumper. “We should wait here then.”

  
“Exactly,” Jangjun agrees, tightening his hold around his friend’s shoulders.

(Seungmin arrives 20 minutes later as the rain is starting to lighten up for real. A wing mirror is bent and there’s a strange dent in the side of Jangjun’s car, but the younger boy looks so frazzled that Jangjun doesn’t have the heart to gripe at him right then. He drives them back to the dorms, the two 98-liners asleep in the backseat).

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and idk what to do with it, so I figured I'd just post it. Hopefully someone enjoyed this nonsense, lol.  
> Also, where I'm from 'stuck behind sheep' is a legit excuse xD


End file.
